Therese Voerman
Therese Voerman is a Malkavian with a split personality who is the Baron of Santa Monica and owner of The Asylum nightclub. Biography Although Therese is a Malkavian, she dresses and acts like a Ventrue; as her sister Jeanette Voerman states, "She won't even feed unless it's poured into a glass". Therese is loyal to the Camarilla, as referenced by Jeanette when talking about the Gallery Noir. Therese has a dispute with Bertram Tung, making him difficult to find, as he is in a self-imposed exile, hiding from Therese. At first, she is apparently displeased by the main character's presence in her city. Eventually, however, Therese agrees to call off her hunt if the main character dislodges a ghost from the Ocean House Hotel. During the events surrounding the Ankaran Sarcophagus, Jeanette and Therese came to an accord: they'd work together, but maintain the public appearance of near-violent disagreement in order to confound their opponents. Therese maintained control over Santa Monica's Asylum, briefly rebranding it as "The New Asylum," while Jeanette opened a second location in Hollywood. The popularity of both locations continued to rise, and the Asylum franchise has gone international. Quests * The ghost...at midnight A ghostly bauble must be retrieved from Ocean House Hotel to draw out a malevolent haunt. *Sibling rivalry In order for Therese to renounce her feud with Tung you must travel to the local diner and relay a message of peace to Jeanette. Trivia * Therese is voiced by Grey DeLisle in , was portrayed by Elizabeth Goedde in and , and by Whitney Moore on . * Therese Voerman is master to the insufferable ghoul Vandal Cleaver (head of the S.M.M.C. blood bank). * Therese's name probably comes from "Millicent and Therese," the second story of the 1975 horror film Trilogy of Terror. Karen Black portrays two sisters: Millicent, a repressed brunette, and Therese, a seductive blonde. Millicent endeavors to kill Therese and succeeds, but both sisters end up dead, as they were both alternate personalities of the same person. Therese had slept with her father and killed her mother, and Millicent was a personality constructed to cope with the horror of her actions. Her father's recent death had triggered the murder attempt as a form of suicide. While the Therese of this story does more closely resemble Bloodlines Jeanette, it does support the idea that Therese was the sisters' original personality. * It is believed that of the two sisters, Therese was the original and primary personality, her alternate persona "Jeanette" having been created as an means to deal with the long-reaching consequences of the sexual abuse Therese's father inflicted on her when she was a child. An attempt is implied to have been made to cure her of her Dissociative Identity Disorder in the past, but Therese makes references to Embracing her alternate persona in order to include her in Kindred life as well (though Therese has a fervently puritanical attitude towards sex, she insists that her father did nothing wrong, while hard-partying Jeanette acknowledges the abuse and its depravity). However, it is possible that none of these scenarios ever occurred, and that they are merely the delusions of the Malkavian condition. Or Jeanette was real, and might have been killed by Therese when she killed the father as well. * In the book Beckett's Jyhad Diary, it is heavily implied that Jacob/Esau -- another Malkavian with multiple personalities -- is the sire of Therese/Jeanette Voerman. Jacob claims that he Embraced one sister while Esau Embraced the other, while Therese implies that she Embraced her own sister. Gallery Tumblr nbcluwo9PN1s6a1fio1 500.jpg|The two sisters Jeanette and Therese standing next to a man, presumably their father Therse_Voerman.jpg|Therese in her office Tourette.jpg|the Tourette Incident References * Category:Malkavian Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character